Sufferably Cold
by Jack O. Frost
Summary: It's been quite a while since Pitch has disappeared. This left Jack with lots of time to think and not worry. But all of the sudden he feels a strange presence... he ignores this odd happening and continues on to find worse things coming his way. (I'm bad at summaries... Also! Hoping to get a cover image soon!) NO PITCHxJACK/BLACK ICE IN THIS FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**RoTG fan fiction**

**"Sufferably Cold"**

**Author's Note: **_Oh man, this took longer than expected. So! I'll give a quick little note saying; This is a Jack and pitch fan fic- AND IT'S NOT A LOVE STORY :D Oh joy~ I can't say much other than, I'd really appreciate tips! Are the paragraphs too long? Is the dialogue too long? Please let me know! This is my first story I have ever posted and I want to improve._

Chapter one

The cold numbing air was surrounding him but it didn't bother the man at all. The wind made the world seem more white than he had actually planned this week. But that didn't bother him too much because people would not be heading out for work and the kids would be home and away from school. Now he'd have some alone time. He slid down the frosty roof he had been standing on and then jumped up into the air, letting the tough breeze lead him to his destination. He watched his course carefully and took sharp turns when he need be. His destination was close once he saw the tall pine trees stretch out before him. Now he knew he was close to the one place he called home. Then he dropped down onto the snow right where the trees started. Not far ahead was a frozen lake. As he set his gaze upon the glittering ice, he felt his long forgotten memories fill his mind once more. Every single time he imagined those memories being replayed in front of him he heard his name being called like it was years and years ago... _Jack_. He heard it. But he shook his head. No reason for him to stupidly bring that into his mind right now. Jack calmly and quietly walked over to the ice. Then he scanned the area. Seeing the place again also reminded him of a more recent event. It was the time when Pitch had been taken away by his Nightmares. He didn't fear him returning or anything of the likes, but he did feel a presence. Jack ignored it and took it to be one and two lingering Nightmares beneath the ground in Pitch's hide out.

After a few cold moments of silence on the lake Jack settled down on one of the many smooth rocks in the middle of the expanse of frozen water. He hadn't noticed it but he dozed off into a deep sleep. His staff had stumbled out of his grip and onto the ice and he was laying up uncomfortably against the grey stone. The wind around him was like a song that made everything seem so calm yet something in the forest behind the thick storm of snow was bound to be something dangerous. What ever it was Jack could not sense it. Everything in the world around him was not of his care now that in his sleep he felt dreams appear in his mind. These dreams he did not know what they were exactly but they gave him a warm feeling and that was all that mattered to him. After what felt like quite a while his dreams faded. In his sleepy mind he just thought it was because he was becoming more awake but he ended up being wrong. Suddenly Jack noticed images of a dream appear yet again in his mind. He hadn't realized how this dream would he until he noticed that they were not positive at all. His pulse quickened as this nightmare appeared in his mind. Most of it did not make sense to him but he made out the black matter all around him and then the glowing yellow irises of someone familiar. Too familiar to Jack. While fighting with the image in his head, he struggled to try and wake. Like a snap of someones fingers his eyes were open. He was awake on the lake with the snow storm buzzing on around him. His heart was racing and his breath was quick. As he looked around he noticed that the storm he had caused was even worse. Now he could hardly see the trees around him. Soon he may not be able to even see his hands in front of his face. But with the sudden panic of having a nightmare he looked around frantically. How could he be having a nightmare? That question stuck on his mind as he tried to possibly find _something_. He already had the idea of what something was and hoped that it wasn't what was on his mind.

Jack got up on his feet and picked up his staff. He walked around the lake holding his staff in a fighting position, ready for anything. The snow made things hard to see but he kept his guard up. With out a single notice a shadow loomed behind Jack. It was a tall slender figure that would be recognized by anyone. Jack could feel it and he felt an unpleasant presence from what was behind him. Suddenly an echoey voice pressed down all around him.

"Oh look who we have here..." the voice said with a hint of pleasure and mocking surprise.

Jack could not let out a word, only turn to see the shadow of what he wished least for.

"Is that _fear_ Jack?" It came again with a small laugh. "I thought you didn't fear anything.. And me of all things."

"I do not fear you, Pitch... But I thought you were gone for good." Jack said, very confused and indeed afraid of what was happening.

"Me? Gone?" And those were his last words before the voice faded.

That left Jack to look around frantically for any more signs of his enemy's presence. Once again he turned in the opposite direction to find Pitch standing there before him. Jack took all his strength to hide the anger and fear that filled his mind. Pitch's tall dark figure stood still, a few feet away from his. His stance was calm but Jack made out a smirk forming on his lips. Like this Jack couldn't think straight. One blink and Pitch was somewhere else. Jack looked down to see the type of dream sand that Sandman used... But it was black, like the stuff Pitch used to use when he had control of it. Jack had always thought he lost control of the nightmare sands when his own nightmares took him away. In slight panic, Jack stumbled back, but instead backed up into Pitch. Quickly he lifted his staff, immediately the sharp frost shot from the end. But Pitch was faster. His nightmare sands shielded him from the attack and it quickly turned solid at the extremely cold touch. The frozen structure had a blue sparkle that was definitely brilliant, but it was nothing Jack could pay attention to at the moment.

As fast as Jack could react, Pitch was already a shadow on the ice, like the start. Pitch was indeed ready this time to hurt him. He could hardly make out the things around him due to the thick snow and he really wondered how Pitch was keeping up. But at the moment he was even more unaware of what happening and was going to happen. Faster than he had expected, he was thrown up into the air and then slammed against the lake side cliff. The impact knocked the breath out of him as he hit the expanse of solid ice below him. He shakily kneeled on the ice but realized he was missing something. His staff had fallen out of his grip when he was thrown. It was many feet away from him, but he'd attempt to get to it. He stumbled at first then used the ice as an advantage to dash across it's surface. But before he reached it his path was blocked. Faster than his blinking eye, a wall of Pitch's nightmare sand formed a thick wall in front of him. Surprised, Jack fell on the ice, sliding and hitting the dark mass. With barely a touch, the black sand coiled around his arms and another around his stomach. He struggled to break free but that seemed to have made it worse.

"Not so strong now, Jack Frost?" The laugh that echoed around him on all sides made him sick. "Out of shape I assume? Or am I just too strong for you this time around?"

"Let go of me!" Jack shouted out of quick reacting fury and panic.

"I'm sorry, this time I won't be so easy." He replied mockingly.

Before Jack could retort, Pitch irritably tightened the nightmare sand that held on to his arms, shoulders and stomach. He gasped and in slight pain of his stomach his legs buckled underneath him, leaving him dangling in midair in the grasp of Pitch. Jack shut his eyes as if he could block it all out and it maybe was still a nightmare.

"Let go of me! P-put.. me... down.." Jack yelled breathlessly, struggling to get the oxygen through to his lungs.

"No no, not just yet." Jack listened to the painful words that left his mouth.

Still Jack struggled in his grasp and with a struggle for breath, Jack had started coughing dryly. Light on air, his sight became weak and blurry. Jack was full of panic now and with his natural instinct he pulled away from the nightmare sand as hard as he could. He got an arm free but his shoulders, one arm and a stomach was still held tight. But even with Jack just having a free arm, Pitch was annoyed and was fast to show him more pain. Pitch's grip was as hard as before but to show his rage against the almost breathless body before him he slammed Jack against the lake. The hit almost knocked him out but instead he let out a quick cry of agonizing pain. Then another. He was again hit against the lake's icy cover. This time it broke and deep in his thoughts he knew what he was going for. Pitch wanted to bring back the same fear Jack felt hundreds of years ago. Now he wasn't suffering from the loss of air, now he couldn't even attempt to suck anything in with the water pressing down on him. He hadn't been under long before he fearfully yelled under water, bubbles of his last breath lifting to the surface. Then instinctively he sucked in, thinking it could have some how been air. Of course the water rushed into his lungs. It felt like his chest was screaming at him for air.

Soon enough, Pitch brought him back onto the surface and he was dropped onto the stable ice. He lay limp for a moment or two until he had strength to get on his knees. But even with that he was shaking from fatigue and his lungs were full of water. With his body knowing that, he quickly coughed and upchucked the sucked in liquid. After a while of coughing and spluttering Jack felt his eyes water from heaving and forcing so much out of himself. As he attempted to regain himself, he made out Pitch standing quite a bit away from his helpless form.

"You look to useless to listen anymore... I'll leave you to suffer here alone now." He said with disgust in his voice.

Jack had no strength to reply and didn't see by good at doing so anyways. He looked one last time as Pitch's black shape disappeared in the blizzard. Then he fell to the ice, limp. His legs were shaking and so were his arms. Jack's head was filled with the images of what had happened moments ago, covering his face as if to get rid of it all. Then after many moments of heavy breathing he tiredly looked around. He spotted his staff and crawled on his knees very slowly to where it lay. He reached it and used it to stand. Then he felt a horribly tight pain around his stomach. He cringed and ignored it the best he could. Soon after slowly gaining a little strength, Jack felt himself become tired again. His head felt heavy and his mind whirled. Jack fell to his knees and then onto the ice, totally unconscious. His mind was black and his heart had a slow pulse. There was nothing to bother him until he yet again awoke in to the world.

Now there was no pain. It was almost like it didn't even happen, but that he could only wish for. With a rasping breath, Jack stood up with no problem. He barely remembered passing out after the unfair fight with Pitch. Every time he had an image pop into his mind, he couldn't think straight. It seemed like the previous day had ruined his train of thought. He wasn't surprised, with the shock and fear of seeing him return. And it was like he could hear his horrible voice still, an echo in the chamber of his mind. Even with this jumbled up mind, Jack took into the air and thought maybe he could forget it by going into town. Lucky for him, people believed in Jack. From what Jack knew he had assumed no one believed in Pitch anymore.

Now he was over the homes, frosting the roofs as he went by. He felt more joyed going back to his usual routine, and by this time the blizzard had lightened up. Below him he spotted the usual kids heading out for a snowball fight. Excited and definitely wanting to join, Jack landed on the soft snow below him forming a handful of snow into a ball. But before he even lifted an arm he all of the sudden noticed something strange. Seeing it made him stop and choke on his own breath. Why did the kids say their normal hello? Jack couldn't suppress any sort if fear until he found out why it was happening. No way were these kids too old for believing in him or anyone else. If these kids weren't believing then there should be one left who still does. Immediately Jamie came into mind. He was one of the only believers before and surly he would be again. Quickly Jack was on his feet over fir Jamie's house. He reached it and got to the window of his second floor room. Before he even attempted knocking he noticed that Jamie looked a little different. He didn't look so well and by his facial expression, Jack could make out the slightest of fear. He knocked on the window and saw Jamie look up at him. Jack took it that he saw him and entered into his room.

"Jamie...?" Jack started but really didn't know what to say.

Jamie looked up at him, struggling behind what fear shine in his eyes and why. "Oh. Hi Jack.."

Jack observed him closely, finally getting to his point of being here. "Jamie? What's wrong? No seems to... see me anymore."

Jamie's expression showed disgust but he didn't show anything in his voice. "We've all... Been having nightmares," he paused the looked down nervously, "about you, Jack."

"What?" Jack laughed a little. "That's ridiculous. Jamie, they're nightmares. It's nothing real!"

"No, it's not ridiculous.. The rest of my friends are scared." Jamie replied, not looking at Jack.

He looked at him impatiently. "You can't he serious. Why are they so bothered?"

"Well, one, I think Pitch it back. I don't see any other reason I'd have nightmares.. And two..."

"Jamie, what is it? Come on, you can tell me." He said as Jamie trailed off, slightly annoyed.

Jamie looked at Jack once more and gave away his answer, "It's also because we think the nightmares are too real.. It's just what happens in the dream. It's... well, fear."

Jack looked away, anger slowly growing. "I can't believe it. So it's not just your friends.. you out of all kids also believe those stupid nightmares."

Jack didn't see any reason to let his anger out on the little boy so he took into the air, leaving Jamie behind. He tried to clear his mind by flying high up into the air, through the clouds and above pretty much everything. He could see the sun setting on the horizon but the whole time he didn't really notice the hours he had spent unconscious. Sure it looked beautiful but he could hardly process any feelings for it because of how he felt just now. He just hovered over the thick layer of clouds. He was still annoyed with what he had just heard and expressed those feelings easily by running his staff through the clouds and making them extremely cold. Jack new that result caused hail, it was the only thing he would do to show his feelings. He stopped and sighed. Why was this happening to him all of the sudden. He already had ideas of what Pitch was doing and he wanted to know more. In a way he knew he'd need to find him but it was dangerous. Pitch was stronger then he had hoped for. Jack needed to find Pitch, he knew he'd have to.

He was back at the lake like before. He was hoping maybe he'd find Pitch like before, be prepared and find out what he was doing. He hesitated then looked towards the old wooden planks that led down into a deep dark hole. The wood that had kept the hole hidden had already been kicked away by him a few years ago. He took a deep breath and then jumped into the darkness. Not long after his jump he was in the strange underground home. He stepped further out into the faint light, that really seemed to have no source, and looked around. He didn't see anything but that didn't mean nothing was there.

It was a bad idea but Jack decided to say something. "I know you're here, Pitch..." then in the corner of his eye he made out the movement of a shadow.

"You're a smart one aren't you, Jack?" He laughed and continued to hide his being. "Oh and don't forget you're strong and brave. You do know that's why the rest of the Guardians wanted you, right? You were better than them and they didn't want to get hurt. But there's a little problem now.. You see, you aren't very strong compared to me anymore."

Jack felt his heart beat slightly fast. He knew he was actually right. "Just get out here! All I want are a few questions answered."

Pitched laughed a little before saying, "Okay, I guess I could do that."

Pitch took form quite a distance away from Jack, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt him by any means though. "I think I know what you've been up to... But.. What the hell are you doing exactly?"

"I'm doing the two things I do best. Creating nightmares and getting rid of you." Pitch answered with out a problem. "But I'll be nice and give you a private insight of what I am really doing... You see, if I can't get believed in I might as well just make the kids loose hope in _all_ of us. Most importantly, you. Since these kids can't see me I'll reach them with nightmares. These nightmares consist of horrible images and actions, with the character of the dream as you. Once it is done enough, they'll fear you and never want to remember you again. And maybe, just maybe, they'd be forced to think of me."

Jack looked at him, angry and disgusted. "You could have just gone the simple way out, you know hurt me, kill me. I don't know, something alone those lines maybe... Why are you so hard on yourself, mister bad-guy?"

"Is it a problem to have a little fun?" Pitch smiled, "You like fun the most and what's more fun than taking the long road this time?"

"You can just give up Pitch." Jack said simply and aimed his staff at him.

This time Jack was holding on tightly to his staff making sure to not let go. Then he fired at Pitch, the frost shooting out and freezing all around him. But Pitch's nightmares flooded over the ice and towards Jack. He jumped back before the sand had a hold of him, leaving it to cover the ground. Jack jumped up and against the wall, above and away from the ground. Jack froze the moving sand with his staff then jumped back down. Swiftly though, Pitch lurked below him as a shadow. He did not pull him or throw him, simply created illusions within his mind, pretty much anything he feared most. And man, did he enjoy Jack begs for a stop.

"Poor Jack, I thought you didn't fear anything." Pitch said mockingly.

Jack stood a little bit away covered in black sand, he looked up and struggled for words. "I..." He was almost going to say what he had said years ago but it was pretty obvious that he did have a fear now.

"I know what you fear now," He continued, "and you aren't so strong when I know."

With all the strength he had lifted his staff, Jack again froze the nightmare sand around him. Easily it became solid in front of him, almost like a shield. He jumped out of the way and behind Pitch. Once he landed he was able to aim his staff again but Pitch took form of a shadow and escaped Jack's planned attack. Frustrated, he again and again shot the cold frost anywhere he saw a flicker of movement from a shadow. Soon frost was scattered all across the dark cold stone. He continued this with no success. Eventually Jack wasn't the only irritated one. In the lengthly fight Jack hadn't realized Pitch's shadow coming before him and with his unawareness Pitch took form right before him. Jack stumbled back but Pitch quickly grabbed him by the neck of his sweatshirt, lifting him inches off the ground.

"Jack don't even try." Pitch said simply. "Just understand I only want you to suffer like I did for the rest of your life."

"Fine then let me go," Jack replied, "I'll just fix this again."

Pitch disappeared into the shadows again, dropping Jack to the ground. He headed for the easiest exit and started heading out. Even though Pitch didn't say or do anything before he left, Jack felt a pain in his head and flashes of dark images in his mind. He shook his head and walked out into the cold world above. Luckily the hail melted into a softer snow now, it made the trees white and the blueish lake a nice powdery color. All he could do right now was think. He needed an idea of what he'd do with all this.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: this chapter won't be pretty with all the italics and shit because I'm to damn lazy and it's fucking long enough. Sorry this took so long, I realized my last chapter was a pretty crazy amount of words compared to most stories. Chapters may get shorter. ALSO fuck locations, I can't remember and from the damn movie.

chapter 2

Jack sat in silence looking over the white landscape. His unthought plan wrapped around his mind. He needed to think this through before he took another step forward. He had concluded that he most likely would not get help from the other Guardians. He would do this on his own so he could get rid of Pitch for good. Jack knew that he'd have to be stronger than Pitch though, and for that he had no idea what to do. But he still had unanswered questions. Why does Pitch want to get in my way? Does he want me dead? Or does he just want me to be all alone? Jack did not expect those answers to come soon. It's not like he wanted to have a nice long conversation with the guy. For the moment, he put his thoughts to the side. It was late and he already saw Toothiana's little fairies flyings in through the cracked windows gathering teeth. As he looked around and watched he realized Toothiana was actually out this night. Then Jack recalled her announcing that she'd go out more, since the experience she had when all of the guardians went out to help get kids believing again a long while ago. Jack watched, unbothered and not really fearing her noticing him. Suddenly he heard a small noise. He looked to his side and saw baby Tooth fluttering around him. Jack smiled and watched the little guy joyously flap it's wings. But with the small commotion in the night it gave away Jack's position. Soon enough he saw Toothiana flying his way.

"Jack! Hey, what are you up to lately?" Toothiana asked happily.  
"Hey, nice to see you again," Jack forced a smile, "what I've been up to lately is... well, a little complicated."  
She looked at him curiously and asked, "What do you mean? Is something wrong?"  
"Wrong? Yes, something is definitely wrong." Jack said irritably. "What if I told you... I've been having nightmares?"  
"No way, you've got to be kidding me, Jack! That cannot be possible." Toothiana replied worriedly.  
"Yeah, well, I'm not. And I'm dealing with it myself." Jack said, his eyes unfocused for a moment as if thinking of something.  
She shook her head, looking at him wide eyed. "Jack, you can't do that! I know you're strong but it's still foolish."  
"The only reason I say it is because he only wishes to bother me. No one else. If I get all you involved it'll be the same as it was years ago," Jack said, "I don't want that trouble again."  
She sighed. "Well I guess I can't stop you. But I must ask, what is he... /Doing to you?"  
"Well," Jack decided to explain, "He pretty much just wants me not to be believed in. He said he doesn't care if kids believe in him or not; as long as they can't see me he's happy with it. It seems a little stupid to me... Do you know why he'd do that?"  
Toothiana thought for a second or two before answering,"Well... In the start you were not believed in and since it was that way in the beginning you didn't have any powers to loose. So my thought is that since you are believed in now, if you lost believers you would actually loose powers. That's the only reason I can see in what Pitch is doing."  
"I guess," jack said, "that does make since. I'll be going then. Thank you for your thoughts though."  
Toothiana nodded and flew back for her business leaving Jack alone with Baby Tooth.

Jack decided to give himself a rest and then continue with his ongoing investigation. But after a while he really didn't know what he was going after. He had the thought that Toothiana had given him and Baby Tooth was still keeping him company. Was she right? That always came to mind now and it was possible. Jack had never lost his powers when he wasn't believed in. But even as he rested and these thoughts kelt him awake, nightmares crept into his mind. They were dark and struck fear into him once he awoke. Even as he was awake he sensed no one near him. He ignored it as much as he could, with ever last bit of tired strength. Even once he drifted into a sleepy darkness he knew the dreams would cover his unconscious vision again. It felt like days had passed in his struggling slumber. But at last he opened his eyes to the brightness of the morning. He ha nearly forgotten that spring was approaching. It was probably because of all the snow storms he had caused. But then, with spring, came Easter. He pushed the thought of the six foot Kangaroo out of his head and focused on his plans for the day.

He decided to go to Toothiana yet again, she seemed to have good ideas(possibly better than Jack's own logic). So Jack got up, checked for Baby Tooth, and set off into the cloudless blue sky. It was definitely beautiful today and as much as Jack didn't enjoy spring, this was one positivity to it in his eyes. He flew off with much joy, trying to take in every part of it before he reached Toothiana's place. After hours of enjoyment it soon faded when he spotted his destination. It was a very unknown place too, all humans were completely oblivious to it's spot behind a thick layer of clouds. But Jack flew straight through the thick white fluffs in the sky, coughing slightly at it's lack of oxygen in between. Before him he saw the beautiful place and swarming around were more fairies flying in, out and all around with teeth or quarters. After a fast flight up he looked about for Toothiana. Soon enough he spotted her and in his presence she shooed away the other busy fairies.

"Oh hello Jack! What do you need?" She greeted calmly but Jack sensed a bit of tiredness in her voice.  
"I just need some ideas... I'm going after Pitch." He answered simply.  
"Really? Well I can't say I'd like to really give you advice but I guess I will since I can't stop you..." She said with an edge. "I don't really know what to say other than... Talk to him."  
"What-" Jack had started but was cut off by the fairy.  
"Jack, I just don't want you getting yourself killed- okay?" She said swiftly, as if she had been holding her breath.  
"Well talking to him may be a bad choice.. But I'll do it for you." Jack lied. "I'll be on my way then."  
"I wish I could help more, but I know you don't need it," she sighed, "Goodbye, and stay safe Jack!"  
He nodded and headed off again.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

**(I CHANGED MY USER NAME TO Jack O. Frost. I am now a roleplayer here too)  
**

**Author's note: this chapter. It will be interesting. And you know, I am trying so so hard for my fangirl side not to make this a pitchxjack fic. Also lots of pain in this chapter. **

Jack raced through the air back to the iced lake. He had a particular feeling that Pitch would be hanging around. Soon he reached the small expanse of frozen water and put his feet to it's surface. Suddenly he heard a rustle in the woods behind him. He stood straight with his staff aimed and then it emerged.

"Toothiana?" Jack said in surprise when seeing the colorful fairy show herself.

"I'm sorry Jack, I just had to follow you.." she admitted fluttering over to him.

Jack sighed but considered it.

"Okay, I'll allow you to stay but please don't get too involved."

"I won't Jack, but I'll keep you safe."

They stood around the snowy area for quite a while until they started to feel it get suspicious. Again there was a noise, in multiple places now. A rustle in a tree and a scratch in the bushes. They both spun around in opposite directions looking for this opponent. Suddenly the shadows creeped towards the two Guardians. Jack froze them swiftly, leaving the ice sparkled with black sand. Toothiana flew back away from Jack avoiding some of the swirling sands. It left Jack alone to get the nightmares but it left Toothiana too vulnerable. But before Jack could say something to her a swift moving, thin black figure went up behind her a grabbed her by the wings. She struggled and kicked until she realized no hope.

"Oh how sad.. For some reason this scene looks kind of familiar...[1]" Pitch laughed and looked over at Jack who was struggling with fighting off the nightmares.

"Let go of her!" Jack yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, it won't be that simple." He smirked and disappeared with his shadows.

Tootiana was being held tightly by the hands of Pitch's nightmares and she desperately tried to get out. Jack rushed to her with no success because of the force holding him back. He shouted at her reassuringly, letting her know it'd be fine. But she didn't take it. It wouldn't be fine. As the nightmares kept Jack back the ones holding Toothiana did some score on her. They pounded her against the lake cliff side and hut her back and forth. Just as Jack had his opening to get her and save her she was harshly flung at a rock. She was hit so hard Jack denied the crack he heard. She hit the ice limply and even that wasn't enough. The nightmares pounded the ice around her. It cracked and she went under. With utter dismay Jack yelled and dove after her. He couldn't swim but he'd try for this. He plunged further into the cold darkness seeing her colorful features glitter from the slight light. Jack grabbed her and went to the surface. He got her up before him and then crouched over Toothiana. The nightmares were gone now and he was left alone. He pronged her in the side, felt her pulse an pleaded a response. Nothing. Of course. He felt his tears wetting his face even more while looking down at her body. After moments her being had disintegrated and only colorful feathers were scattered around.

"That was my fault... All my fault." Jack whispered to himself. "I could have done something but I didn't even try." He grabbed a few of the feathers and put them in his pocket then shakily stood up. Struggling to keep calm he headed for the North Pole.

Jack stood outside North's base in the blizzard alone. He didn't stay for Toothiana's funeral because he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to be bothered. He was useless and if he couldn't save one person, there was no use of him.

Just the thoughts made his legs shake. He kept his eyes closed just so he wouldn't have tears streaming down his face. But just standing there he still felt the need to go away. He felt that he could possibly run from it. Get away. Without a thought in the world Jack took flight into the dark night sky. With his eyes still closed he carelessly flew in the direction he knew was Burgess.

**Author's Note: Okay, I thought this was a lot shorter than it really was. That's why I took so long to upload it.**

**[1]Pitch is referencing the scene where he was holding Baby Tooth**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** _I couldn't stop typing when I started. Sorry for it taking so long. I hope that these events make up for it. Don't scroll to the end because the author's not there gives a spoiler._

It was dark and yet again the snow came down fast. Jack was asleep, comfortably laying on a the side of a snowy hill near his hometown. His staff was to the side of him, his eyes were closed and his breath came out calmly in a deep sleep. He had nothing to worry about. He put the death aside but it still was heavy in his heart. He knew he couldn't do anything about the death but he'd be sure that he'd do anything for who was alive. Minutes or hours had passed and now jack was completely oblivious to his surrounds in deep sleep, but he was a light sleeper. Suddenly there's a shift in the breeze and the crunching of cold snow on the ground. Tiredly, Jack blinks open his eyes, looking around for the noise. He was still low to the ground when he saw a pair of dark feet walking towards him. Just before he was going to look up, just before his pupils shrunk in fear, everything went black, everything went silent.

It barely felt like a minute passed from the incident and Jack could see again. He was in Pitch's lair. Why? His sight was slightly blurred from the black out but he wasn't to worried. His body felt numb as he attempted to move. And when he managed to lift an arm his body burned all over. He squinted at the pain and heat that rushed through his usually cold body. Again, he looked around slowly. He wanted to see Pitch. With his body on fire, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, head hanging low and looking up slightly. Instinctively he closed his fist, as if it's close around his staff- but it didn't. Of course Pitch didn't take his staff. He could only hope he wouldn't fight at all. Suddenly there was a shuffle in the far back of the dark lair.

"...Hello?" He said quietly, but it echoed around the room.

"I'm surprised you could even manage to sit up." A reply came.

"Pitch- what the hell did you do?!" Jack snapped back after immediately hearing his voice.

Pitch simply laughed back. "I'm getting strong Jack, and getting stronger means I can do new things."

"But- my eye sight, it's all blurry-" He started but was stopped mid-sentence

"Oh, that's just a dumb side effect, don't be to worried." Pitch answered. "Try getting up though.. I just want to see."

Jack felt the burning go away a little and he stood straight with the wall's support. His legs were slightly crossed but he was up. With more effort he moved from the corner he was in to a more cleared out area. He turned and finally saw where Pitch stood. With out another thing said he quickened his pace. Jack stopped and focused on his powers for a moment. His staff controlled the powers, it stopped him from doing to much. He could still use his powers without the staff, but it was not smart.

"Please.. Just go away." Jack said.

Before Pitch even opened his mouth Jack had his hands out to preform the attack. A stupid move he hadn't thought about be for doing. Icicles and frost shot from the base of his palms. A lot of it. If he wasn't thinking straight he could have iced all of the place. The ice froze and formed a large dome around Pitch. But it still wasn't enough. The center of it turned black, until it reached the outside. Then, and ear splitting noise. The ice shattered into many small sharp shards. They flew out in all directions. Jack was now to exhausted to move and too shocked. Soon he felt siring pain. His eyes, cheeks, feet, everywhere. His own powers had hurt him. His sight blurred again and blood dripped down around his cheeks. It was only a minute when Pitch finally regained himself and got closer. Quickly Jack was hit in the head, harder than ever, and was out again.

He woke up again. This time he was at the lake. No Pitch. He blinked his eyes many times. Something was wrong. He was awake and he felt the ice of the lake but.. Where was it? Why was it so dark? Again and again he blinked and it was all black. Pitch black. He knew that his eye sight was bad the day (did a day pass?) before but... Did that really cause him to be blind? After all, the shards punctured his eyes.. And he was knocked out... But this couldn't be. He got to his feet, blindly looking around. He needed his staff. He didn't have it still. Blind or not, he needed it. He jumped into the air heading for where he thought it was. Now that he was out he started to realize it was Warmer. It was spring. Was it Easter? How many days until then?

Jack flew through the forest hoping his guessing was right as to where the town was. With out sight he crashed through branches and scrapped against trees. After lots of branch hitting he stopped. The snow was slushy and he recognized the feeling of the ground below him. He was right outside the town- which he could not see. While walking around he could hear something familiar. It was a hopping noise. A rabbit. A large rabbit at that.

"Bunny..?" Jack looked around, knowing it was him.

With a few hops the six foot rabbit came out from behind the bushes. "Jack? What're you doing here? Come to ruin Easter..?" He let out a soft groan.

Easter? Jack tried hard to focus on Bunny but he couldn't get it close enough. "No, no.. I need help. I, err... Lost my staff and I can't find it."

Bunny looked at him curiously as his friend's eyes could not focus on him. "Ah, your staff? Can't you find it? You left it where it was..."

Jack huffed frustrated. "I- do you know where it is?"

Again Bunny could tell something was up. "Alright, alright. I saw it right over here..."

Without warning Bunny was off. Slowly and carefully he followed the sound of his steps. Almost bumping into his back, Bunny stood there in the spot the staff was left. Bunny kicked it to Jack's feet. He bent down to the ground to pick it up, feeling around to get it.

"Thank you, Bunny." Jack replied simply and started to leave but felt a sudden grip on his shoulder.

"Jack.." Bunny said pulling him back, "what's going on with you?"

"Going on?" He turned around, again not looking at Bunny. "Nothing's going on."

"Jack you aren't even looking at me." He moved his head to face him but still not focused. "There is something wrong."

Jack pushed him away, turning again. "I'm fine."

"I saw you come here. You were running through tree branches. That's not okay. Plus, you look like you were shredded by shards of glass..."

Jack forgot about the cuts on his skin. "It was the tree branches..."

Bunny hopped closer, looking him in the eye. "You're covered in cuts-"

"What?"

"Jack, tell me, which way are you facing? Towards the town or the lake?"

He was silent. "Uh..." His face was whiter than snow now. "The lake..?"

Bunny let out a huff. "You can't see."

Jack looked down. "Yeah.."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal- Jack I know you're trying to deal with Pitch. You can't do that blind." Bunny growled. "And I have a feeling that he did this to you too."

"It was mainly my fault; but I'm dealing with this." Jack replied, crossing his arms. "But Bunny..."

"...What?"

"Don't tell anyone. Please."

Bunny held his breath and finally let out a sigh. "Okay. I won't."

"Promise?"

"Yes..."

**Author's note:**_ So? Jack's blind... What will he do now?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** _Not much happens in this chapter. Kind of just an up lifting chapter compared to the last one. I kind of have writer's block so I'm sorry if it isn't great. _

Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since the incident and still everything was black for Jack. Since he could not see Jack had no idea what condition he was in. But Bunnymund helped by allowing Jack to stay in his Warren. From what the kangaroo said, Jack looked tired and his eyes weren't anywhere close to blue. They were a strange dirty green and yellow color. Jack didn't see it as a problem since nothing had changed in him. But today was going to be hard. North scheduled a meeting and they needed to go. It was just about time and Bunny was discussing what they'd do to make everything seem normal. Now it was time, Bunny took Jack in his arms (after much arguing) and took his rabbit hole to the North Pole. Both of them emerged into the snowy wasteland. As alway Bunny complained about the weather and Jack stayed silent, still not enjoying the fact he was being carried my a six-foot, Australian rabbit. Just before they entered Bunny put Jack down and like they discussed earlier, Jack would be guided by Bunny's fur brushing against his sweatshirt. They made their way carefully to the gathering where Sandy and North waited. Jack did his best to hide his eyes but he knew it wouldn't work. Now they stood and awaited the lecture, speech or whatever these meetings usually have.

North stepped forward, his bulky but muscular figure always intimidating. "Now, since Tooth has passed we have lost many believers. Luckily Sandy has had time to get the teeth when he is dealing with children's dreams. But..." He looked over at Jack who obviously had no clue what he was going to say. "There's a certain person who knows about Pitch's return."

"Oh?" In slight shock Jack looked at North, or at least where he though he was, then stayed silent.

"Yes, Jack." North had a look of curiosity on his face as Jack had trouble looking at him. "Now... Why didn't you say anything about it? We could help, you know."

Jack let out a sigh and looked down and spoke. "He wants me. He wants to deal with me only. If you get involved we'll loose even more believers. I don't want you involved because you could get killed- I didn't want Tooth involved but it happened."

"Jack this is serious, if you die we'll be next and now we have less Guardians than before." He said gruffly.

Then Bunny stepped up, his brows furrowed. "Mate, respect the boy's words. I think Jack's right. He can deal with it, I'm sure of that."

North let out a frustrated sigh. "You're the only other one out of us that agrees. Fine.. I'll take your word for it," he then looked at Jack who still had trouble looking at any of them directly, "...Jack, what's with your eyes?"

Jack froze for a second, shocked that he noticed the color difference and even mentioned it. "Uh.. It's just the lighting of the room, I guess..."

He was not convinced. "...Okay. The meeting is over."

Jack decided he'd do some things on his own. He had no clue how long he'd be blind- if it could be fixed, so he wanted to get used to it. But still be stumbled, tripped and fell on his face a lot. This was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. He couldn't see and seeing was the one huge thing he counted on the most. He wanted to see Bunny, the town, the kids, the snow and himself. He sighed sitting at a far part of the Warren, it was cooler, damper and darker than the main clearings. In front of him was a small pond that was a little murky and dark, considering it was in a far lonely part of the Warren. Out of boredom he tapped the water with his hand making it freeze. But without sight he hadn't noticed the sudden change in the water. It wasn't murky- it was black. And as the frost covered the surface it created a spectacular image, the black almost looked like the night sky dotted with stars. But suddenly it splashed and a shadow emerged from the blackness. As the water fell back down the shadow moved up. It swirled in front of the blind Jack and quickly passed through his chest, spreading across his sweatshirt until finally sinking in. With a gasp Jack sat frozen by what had happened. He couldn't see it but he felt it. It was like a ghost had passed through him. His body was abnormally cold, a very unfamiliar cold. Jack clenched his chest breathing hard. He blinked many times as if it had been his imagination or something but it wasn't and he knew it as he started feeling light headed. Even as his head felt high in the air thoughts still went on and on. What had happened- it felt like his breath was punched out of him then shoved back in his lungs.

He fell back against the cool damp grass, his breath rattling and his legs shaking. Then he took one long breath and let it out, opening his eyes to the sunlight. The sunlight. Squinting, he looked around. The trees, grass, flowers and water were all there again. What happened? It must have been a side effect of what Pitch had done to him, what ever he had done. Now that he could see he wanted to find Bunny and tell him. He easily stood up and looked around, spotting Bunny on the far side of the Warren. Overly excited, he went into a sprint, jumping to the air. Within moments he was walking up behind Bunny. The rabbit turned and noticed a difference in Jack.

"Is something up Jack?" He asked, fully facing him.

With a grin wide on his face and replied, "Yes! I can see again. I don't know how it happened but... I sure am glad."

"Well thats great Jack!" Bunny said but by the look on his face he was keeping himself from saying something.

Without a word Jack decided he'd be off. He left through the Warren's tunnel and came out into the chilling world. He sighed with relief seeing the hills, snow and leafless trees. Now that he could see he wanted to go out like he used to. He wouldn't admit that he still didn't feel as well as he usually did but he knew he was well enough. Quickly jumping into the air, he flew over the trees closer to his hometown. He admired the white landscape as he went along, still not able to express the happiness he felt for seeing again.

Even when enjoying what he could see he started feeling a little tired. With the sun setting he decided he'd settle down near the lake. Instead of immediately laying down for a nap, he sat looking up at the sky. But within moments he felt a huge pain in his head. Taken aback by how bad it was Jack rested his head on his knees. It was like something was jumping around inside his head and after moments of shutting his eyes, he opened them. Something different again. There was a strange glow in front of his sight. In quick panic he sprinted over the icy lake's surface. It wasn't the best reflection but it definitely showed that his own eyes were glowing. And not just that but his eyes were a full bright yellow. Why didn't Bunny tell him? _So you just now noticed? _Were those his thoughts? It couldn't be. Well, it sounded like him but more menacing. _Aren't you smart enough to realize what Pitch has done to you? Isn't it obvious that he filled your brain with his night mare sand? He will control you and it's obvious you aren't strong enough to fight it._ Jack was extremely confused and mad with what this voice was saying_. _

**Author's note: **_Yeah It's like 12:00am here so I'm not going to type anymore. Hope it was good enough! And PLEASE give me reviews if you can! I haven't gotten any since the first chapter. Ignore the fact I kinda left an open sentence. Meh. _


End file.
